A Hypertext Transfer Protocol (HTTP) Universal Resource Locator (URL) may be posted on a webpage to facilitate download of linked-to information, such as content information related to a particular piece of content and/or the content itself. The server or other posting operator pointed to with the HTTP URL may be required to host the referenced content information in order to comply with HTTP operational requirements, i.e., to enable download of the referenced content information from the server pointed to with URL. Requiring the posting operator to host the referenced content information can be problematic, particularly when the posting operator may lack the ability to host the referenced content and/or lack licensing or other authorizations required in order to legally distribute the referenced content. Accordingly, one non-limiting aspect of the present invention contemplates linking content in a manner that eliminates a need for the posting operator to host the referenced content information.